Can't Think Of A Title
by Quietly Losing Control
Summary: This has no title and no plot as of yet.Other than the whole Jesse is alive thing...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Meg Cabot!  
  
**A/N:** _I want candy! Sorry, Simpsons is on, never mind, think it's better to get it out now than interrupt the story with it! I want candy dun dun dun dun! I want candy! Er, right. Shutting up. Now. This has no plot as of yet...I'm hoping it'll develop as I go along. Right, that'll work? Huh, right, huh, it'll work right? Or maybe not, oh well let's just see. Enjoy my not very well developed writing skills of a story with no plot...  
_  
_Lots of luv from Lor-lor  
  
P.S: It's all in Suze's POV although there could be a bit of Jesse in there. Lashings of Jesse, sprinkles of Paul and so on but mostly Suze. The main ingredient is Suze.  
_

* * *

_(End of Haunted, Jesse and Susannah standing in the graveyard by the way)  
_  
Ok Suze, you have just received possibly the best kiss in the entire universe from definitely the hottest, sweetest guy, even if he is dead, in the world. Breathe. Remember to breathe and you won't faint.  
  
Then this little voice in my head speaks up, you know what Suze? It's now or never. Before he disappears for a month. Do it. Tell him. Tell him you love him. What have you got to lose? Well, apart from your dignity and...no! Don't think like that. Don't back out now. Do it...now!  
  
"Jesse..." I looked up into his inky eyes. Ok, almost swooned there. Keep yourself together Suze!  
  
"Querida," he said in his lovely silky voice, oh my God, going to black out from pure happiness, "I love you." Oh, whoa! Hey, he beat you to it. Ah! He just told you he loved you! Say something back, Suze, quick! And that something cannot be "Uh...thanks" or anything along those lines!  
  
"I love you too, Jesse." Phew, you did it. See, not that hard. Oh my God, he loves you. I mean me, not you, why the hell am I talking in er...2nd person? He loves me, he loves me, he loves me! Jesse loves me. Jesse loves me. Jesse loves me!  
  
And that's when it happened. Jesse's aura started to fade in and out, it was a bit like a broken T.V. set. Then he brought his hand to his chest, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. He doubled over and fell to his knees. (**A/N:** _Heehee, knees! I like that word!_)  
  
I crouched down next to him and held his hand.  
  
"Jesse? Jesse what's wrong?" This was kind of freaking me out, I was scared, I mean I hate to see Jesse in pain. Not that it happens too often, he heals pretty quickly being a ghost and all. I could see panic in his eyes, I'm pretty sure he hasn't felt this much pain since he died and seeing as that was approximately 150 years ago I'm guessing it hurt a lot more.  
  
Then came the bit that surprised me the most. Seriously it was way weird. This time when Jesse's aura faded out it disappeared completely and stayed that way and Jesse took this huge struggling breath. You heard me right. A breath. And dead people tend not to breath.  
  
That's when I realised that Jesse's hand felt warmer in mine and he looked more...solid. He sat up, still holding my hand which he had been squeezing pretty tightly a second before.  
  
"Querida," he managed to get out, he sounded really shaky, I'm not sure if he realised he was breathing or not, "What...what just happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," I had a pretty good idea obviously, but I wasn't that sure, "I think you're alive." Now there's something I never thought I'd say.  
  
"I'm breathing." No, didn't think he had noticed. I always thought Jesse was really intelligent but it takes him two minutes to figure out that he's breathing again after 150 years? Little slow don't you think?  
  
"Yeah. You are." Bit of stupid answer but what else should I have said? Something along the lines of 'Duh Jesse', I don't think so. Anyway I think the 'duh' goes without saying here.  
  
"Is it be possible Susannah?"  
  
"It must be," that's when it came to me; I mean obviously I knew before but I finally realised what it meant, "Oh my God Jesse, you're alive!"  
  
"I know!" Then there was a whole lot of hugging a then a whole lot more kissing. I have a boyfriend who's alive and he loves me and I love him back!  
  
"Susannah, perhaps we should find Father Dominic. He should know about this."  
  
Damn. That kind of ruined the moment. You know the making out with my ALIVE BOYFRIEND moment! Oh well, there'll be plenty more where that came from.  
  
So we went in search of Father Dom. We went to his office first just in case he was taking a break from the festivities. He was in there too, we'd be great detectives or someone else who finds people.  
  
Father D looked up when we walked in. "Oh hello Susannah, Jesse. Susannah shouldn't you be helping Cee-Cee with..." finally he noticed Jesse was missing his ghostly aura thingumy bob, "Oh my, can this be possible? When did this happen? And more importantly how?"  
  
"Well, we're not entirely sure Padre. It may have something to do with what me and Susannah were doing at the time." (**A/N:** _It should be Susannah and I shouldn't it? That sounds weird to me though so just shut up!_)  
  
"And what was that?" No don't make me say! Oh we were just confessing our love for each other. Jesse wasn't saying anything so I had to do it.  
  
"We were just um, confessing, our uh true um feelings for uh each other." Yay! I did it, unfortunately I was blushing furiously by the time I'd finished.  
  
"And what was that, Susannah? Your true feelings for each other?"  
  
Oh my God, was I being teased by a priest? I wonder if that's a sin...  
  
"You know exactly what they are Father Dom, I don't think you need me to tell you."  
  
"Right. Well I think perhaps we need to find somewhere for Jesse to live. I suppose he can stay in the rectory for the time being until he can find a more permanent place. I know that Jesse is a little older than high school age but perhaps he could start school anyway. Then with a high school diploma he can go to college after he graduates."  
  
"Uh, yeah ok." Did I mention by the way that this whole time I had a huge grin on my face? Well I did. "We'll go back to my house so Jesse can borrow some clothes from Slee-uh Jake. Could you tell Cee-Cee where I am?"  
  
"Of course Susannah. And a think a change of clothes is an excellent idea. Jesse, you can come back here later and Susannah, I will see you on Monday."  
  
"Seeya Father D!"  
  
I grabbed Jesse's hand and practically ran out of the office. When we got into the corridor Jesse and I started kissing again. Carrying on from where we left off in the graveyard. I pulled away when I heard someone walking towards us, not wanting to be spotted kissing thin air. But then I realised that everyone could see Jesse and leant back in.  
  
"You shouldn't make out with the dead cowboy in public, Suze. Remember no one else can see him." I know that voice. I hate that voice, and the person who it belongs to. I pulled away from Jesse again so I could prove him completely wrong.  
  
"There were three things wrong with what you just said, Paul." Hey, wadda ya know, Jesse's scar still glows when he's mad, weird.  
  
"And what's that, Suze?" Argh! I hate just looking at him and hearing his voice only makes it worse.  
  
"One: Jesse is not a cowboy. Two: He is no longer dead and therefore three: everyone can see him." Paul looked a bit taken aback; he stared at Jesse for a minute in disbelief. Ha! As well as the fact that I sounded very smart and intelligent I was right and Paul was wrong!  
  
Then Paul just kind of walked away without saying anything. Does this mean he will finally admit defeat? Give up once and for all and possibly leave me ALONE? Well not alone, but with Jesse. Then I was pulled out of my happy 'getting rid of Paul' thoughts and back down to Earth by that lovely accented voice I've grown to love so much.  
  
"I think perhaps Susannah we should go back to your house to avoid any more interruptions." When did this happen? Before he'd disappear for ages because he kissed me once and now he's suggested we go back to my house so we can make out in private.  
  
That's when I remembered that I didn't have a ride home. 'Cause everyone who could take me home was 'celebrating' or whatever and I don't have my licence so we were stuck walking home.  
  
Walking wasn't too bad, despite the fact that it was a few miles and my shoes were rubbing. The great thing about it was that me and Jesse just walked along holding hands and talking. The best thing about it was that Jesse got so fed up of me moaning and whining about my shoes that he picked me up and carried me. I'm telling you it was great, I got out of walking and I got to be in Jesse's arms.  
  
As soon as we reached my house I went into Sleepy's room to get Jesse some clothes. I found some jeans and a t-shirt and let me tell you, you cannot even imagine how hot he looked. Although it was a shame to see that old shirt go, the one that gives me a peak of his killer abs.  
  
After Jesse was dressed it was back to the making out. Don't get me wrong, this is not all we ever do, it's actually the first chance I've had to go into a full on make out session with him. We talk too, it's just I was really happy that he was alive.  
  
Anyway, somehow we ended up on my bed. Not sure how it happened, well basically we sat down on it, but then next time I checked we were lying down with Jesse on top of me. We must have been there for quite a while, a few hours in fact because before it could get any further though we were interrupted by none other than Dopey.  
  
"Suze, dinner's-who the fuck are you?" Jesse was so surprised, probably by Brad's use of the word 'fuck' that he fell off the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't use that sort of language in front of a lady, Brad." Do I need to tell you who said that? I think it's obvious.  
  
"I don't see a lady. Hey, are you Jesse?"  
  
Jesse looked about ready to punch Brad's lights out. I was going to stand between them to stop any fights but then I realised that I quite like seeing Brad getting beat up and Jesse was sure to win by miles. Unfortunately Jesse managed to hold himself back. Damn.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute. Get lost."  
  
Then he walked out the room shouting down the stairs, "Dad! Suze was making out with a guy in her room!"  
  
I very nearly ran after him and pushed him down the stairs but my boyfriend is alive, we love each other and nothing can ruin my day. Then again, I always like to see Brad in pain...  
  
**A/N:** _There you have it! A little something which has no title or plot as of yet. Ah well. R&R please!  
  
Lots of luv from Lor-lor _


	2. Human Punch Bag!

**A/N: **_Sorry for my little slip up with the rating, it's all fixed now! Yay! Here is another chapter for you. I have no idea what's going to happen but neither do you so basically no one has a clue. Ah well, let's just see what happens as we go along shall we? I'm not taking this too seriously right now, I just liked the idea of Brad walking in on Jesse and Suze which is why I started writing it. Here's chapter two. Oh, thanking reviewers first:_

_**Ahhhh: **Thank you! Yes Jesse is ALIVE (you noticed)! I will update soon, in fact I'm updating right now!_

_**Johnnydepp88: **Thanks for pointing out my little rating glitch! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Lindsay: **You're not a dork! I get excited at the idea of Jesse being alive too! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**SweetestReject: **I might just keep the title as it is because I'm not good at titles. Glad you liked it and I am updating soon (now)._

_**Alex27: **Look at me updating, see, huh, I'm updating! Yay! Um, right. Was it really funny? I'm not sure if I meant it to be, maybe I did. You will never know...thanks for reviewing!_

_**Pens in Potatoes: **Mmm, potatoes. Yay! You liked it! And apparently found it 'awesome'! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Hauntedgurrl: **I am updating! Glad you likedededed it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**UnangelicHalo: **It's cute? Cool! And er, awww? I'm updating soon, now in fact!_

_**Eat-your-veggies: **I do, I like veggies! Is it really one of the best you've read so far? I'm honoured, unless you've only read like two and then it's not exactly an achievement. But I'm glad you liked it._

_Ah! Nine reviews! Yaaaay!!! I feel so loved! Right, on with the story!_

_Luv from Lor-lor_

* * *

So I punched him in the face. My original plan was to push him down the stairs so if you think about it it's a great improvement. I mean punching Dopey in the face gave him a bloody nose and it wasn't broken or anything. Pushing him down the stairs could have resulted in a broken arm or leg or a cracked skull or something. So really he got lucky.

At first I was kind of surprised that Jesse didn't stop me but then I remembered that a minute before he'd been looking at Brad like he wanted to take a swing at him too. But the thing that shocked me the most was instead of a telling off from Jesse he said "Well done, Susannah."

After I'd got over the initial shock of Jesse congratulating me for punching Dopey I managed to get out a "Yes, I think so too. Although I was aiming to break his nose, this will have to do. Feel free to have a go yourself."

Unfortunately though, before we could start using Dopey as our personal punch bag, he went crying to Andy. Well he wasn't exactly crying, almost though, but he was definitely whining. And then I was shouted at to come down stairs and explain why I had hit him for no apparent reason.

Jesse managed to slip out the front door without anyone noticing, which is a good thing because I'm pretty sure Mum would invite him to dinner if she had actually realised that he was there. But really annoying too because I was planning on a lot more making out and it meant I had to listen to the 'you shouldn't hit Brad for no reason' speech all on my own.

When asked why I did it I actually didn't have a reason. Unless I wanted to use the 'he caught me making out with my boyfriend in my room and he was going to tell you' one but I'd rather go with 'he was getting on my nerves'.

So that's what I told Mum and Andy. I was hoping Brad would go along with it but since when did he go along with anything I say? I think never is the answer.

Instead he told them "Suze was making out with a guy in her room and I was just about to tell you when she punched me in the face."

My defence was "Guy, what guy? I see no guy. Nope, there's no one here. See, just me. No guys here. Must have been your imagination Dop-I mean Brad. Yep, all in your head."

Then of course Mum perked up at the prospect of a boy in my room and it quickly turned into a round of twenty questions.

"Who is this boy Susie? What's his name? Which school does he go to?"

"He's my boyfriend. His name is Jesse de Silva and he goes to the mission." Well not yet but he's starting on Monday so it's hardly a lie.

"de Silva? That's unusual, where's he from?"

"He's Spanish."

"Oo, Latino. What does he look like?"

"Can we eat now?"

"Would he like to come to dinner on Monday?"

"I don't know Mum, I'm not psychic. Can we eat now?"

"Alright. You can tell me about this Jesse over dinner."

Great. How fun! Not.

I almost ran up to my room after dinner in an effort to get away from the Spanish Inquisition. Then I sat there and pondered whether I'd seem like a bit of a stalker if I went to visit Jesse at the rectory. I thought that maybe I would so I settled for staying in my room and daydreaming about him.

Tomorrow we were going shopping for clothes for Jesse and some other stuff he might need for the rectory. It was gonna be fun buying clothes for my boyfriend 'cause I could choose what he'd look good in. Yay!

The next day, Saturday, I called Adam and Cee-Cee to invite them to come shopping with us. For two reasons really, so I had someone to drive me to the shudder mall and so they could both meet Jesse. I didn't tell them that Jesse was coming though which is why they were very confused when I asked Adam to drive to the mission first.

"Why are we going to the mission, Suze? Please don't tell me that you've invited Father Dom to the mall with us."

"You'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cee asked as we arrived at the mission, "Oh my God Suze! Hottie at nine O'clock!"

I turned round to see who she was looking at. Duh Suze! It's Jesse, yeah, sure it's going to be Father Dom or one of the nuns. Who else is going to be here on a Saturday? I jumped out of the car almost before it had stopped in my eagerness (A/N: Is that even a word?) to get to my boyfriend.

I walked up to Jesse where he was standing, outside that building we've all come to know and hate.

"Hello Susannah." He said in his lovely silky voice. Don't swoon, don't swoon.

"Hi." Argh! Why do I always go all squeaky? Why can't I control my voice?!

He leant down to kiss me. I'm so glad he is way taller than me, I'd hate to be taller than him 'cause then I'd have to lean down to kiss him and somehow that wouldn't seem right. He took my hand and we walked back to the car.

"So Suze, who's this?" Adam asked as we approached the car.

"Adam, Cee-Cee. This is Jesse. Jesse, Adam and Cee-Cee."

"It's nice to meet you." Aww, I love my boyfriend's lovely manners.

"So we finally get to meet the famous Jesse. Where've you been hiding him Suze?"

"Kindly shut up, Adam."

Cee-Cee had yet to say anything. You could tell she thought Jesse was hot by the way she was looking at him, if the whole 'hottie at nine O'clock' thing hadn't already clued you in, but was trying not to stare because she knew he was off limits. She had this other look on her face though, one that said 'Oh my God, I swear he used to be a ghost!'. At least she was polite when she finally spoke.

"Hi Jesse. Nice to meet you too." See? Why can't Adam answer like that? But then as soon as we got into the car she whispered so that only I could hear "He doesn't have an identical twin does he? Or a clone?" And then Jesse and Adam looked at us like we were mental when we both burst into hysterical giggles. I giggled, what's wrong with me? Please God, I don't want to turn into a preppy!

At the mall, ugh I hate that word, Adam and Jesse seemed to get on pretty well. I bought Jesse a whole new wardrobe, he looked so hot, especially in the leather jacket we got! Jesse is so a leather guy, he'd look great on a motorbike.

Adam almost dragged Jesse into a gadget store but I figured it would be best to keep him out of there as he didn't know what half of the stuff in there was. I could just imagine him asking me what a PDA did.

We all went to Starbucks for drinks and cake (A/N: Have you ever noticed that Starbucks comes in pairs? Seriously there'll be one and then another just down the street. And their cheesecake and chocolate cake is delicious!) and discussing how weird it was that we hadn't seen Kelly or Debbie, I mean it was Saturday, they should be at the mall, as a rule.

I got Jesse some cheesecake, Starbucks cheesecake is the best ever, and he whispered to me that he was so hungry after not eating for 150 years that he'd eaten almost all of Father Dom's food. I'd be really hungry too though, wish I could pig out like that but I don't have not eating for so long as an excuse. Damn former ghosts, they get all the fun!

By the end of the day Adam and Jesse were practically best mates. It was really sweet, aw wickle Jesse made a fwend! After we dropped Jesse off at the mission Cee-Cee turned to me to start asking questions. Yay.

"So Suze, how come Jesse just suddenly like, appeared out of nowhere?" I knew this was not what she really meant but Adam was there so she couldn't exactly say 'Didn't he used to be a ghost?' I had to think about that for a minute. Should I tell them? I figured that really I should, I've kept them in the dark long enough and they are my best friends. They deserve to know.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Can we come to your house?"

"Yeah, okay. Be there a three."

"Cool. And Jesse?" If Jesse was there I'd at least have someone to back me up so they'd either believe me or just think we were both crazy. Either way I wouldn't be alone.

"Sure. As long as he doesn't mind us talking about him."

"He won't. And anyway there's a whole load of other stuff I need to tell you about."

"Right...this is your stop, Suze. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"Bye Cee-Cee! Bye Adam!

"Bye Suze!" The both called out as I walked up to my front door.

I got a huge shock that night when I got a phone call from Jesse. Jesse using modern day technology? Next he'll be using a computer! Gasp!

"Susannah. Are you sitting down?"

"Yeah, I had to. Jesse de Silva using a telephone? I never thought I'd ever get a phone call from you."

"Shut up Susannah." Charming. I love my boyfriend. "Stay sitting down I have something to tell you. I still have my telekinetic powers."

"Huh?" Wow Suze, I am astonished at your excellent use of vocabulary. Your ability to use that sound in such a brilliant way...SHUT UP BRAIN!

"Telekinetic, querida. Tele, meaning mind and kinetic, meaning movement."

"Yes, I know what it means Jesse. But what do YOU mean?"

"The telekinetic powers I had when I was a ghost. Is still have them."

"Oh! Oh, wow. That's cool."

"Yes. It is 'cool'. I think maybe now I'm a shifter."

"Uh, right. I guess that would make sense. Oh, I need you to come with me to Cee's tomorrow. I'm going to tell them."

"Tell them what, querida?"

"Everything."

"Finally! Alright then. What time?"

"Come to my house at two." That gives us an hour to make out before Adam picks us up.

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, querida."

"I love you too, Jesse. Bye."

"Goodbye Susannah."

I had to do a little celebratory dance then, I love hearing Jesse's voice and hearing him say those three little words with the added bonus of 'querida' on the end is enough to make me feel on top of the world.

Jesse arrived at two on the dot the next day. And we spent the next hour making out in my room just as I had planned. Ok, ok, we talked and cuddled and ate cheesy snacks. Happy?

With only two interruptions.

Wow, that's practically a miracle in our house. Normally within an hour there'd be at least three people bursting in. And both of these interruptions were Brad, the first time to try and get Jesse to help with his Spanish homework, the second time I have no idea what it was for because he just gave us a disgusted look and went "Ugh, never mind!" before slamming the door.

Adam picked us both up a little before three. At Cee's house I chickened out at first and dragged Jesse into the kitchen to get drinks so I could just, you know prepare my defence. But then when I walked back into the sitting I got the biggest shock of my life. A happy shock. I seem to be having lots of 'biggest shocks of my life' lately.

This one was great though. Even if I was a little annoyed that it had been kept a secret from me. Though I did have my suspicions. I walked on Adam and Cee-Cee 'sucking face'. As soon as I got over the shock the first thing I said was "I knew it!" Which I kind of did.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

This got them just kind of going "um" and "uh" and all those other noises you make when you don't have an excuse or a good lie. Finally Adam came up with something, it wasn't that great a defence but it did shut me up.

"Why didn't you tell us Jesse used to be a ghost?"

This cause my jaw to drop and just hand there until Jesse pushed it back into place again.

"How did you find out?"

"Guessed. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to today. Why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. We want to know everything and we want to know now."

So I told them everything. I was planning to anyway but somehow it suddenly felt like I was being forced to. It was like a good cop, bad cop thingy. Freaky. I half expected to have a lamp shined straight into my face. And then Cee gave me a summary of everything I had just said. Brilliant.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a Mediator and a shifter. Which means you can see ghosts and go to this weird plain between this life and the next. And you also have a load of other freaky powers which you don't know about. But Paul Slater knows about them because he is also a shifter and he said that if you let him give you lessons he wouldn't exorcise Jesse. Jesse, your boyfriend, who used to be a ghost?"

"Correct. But now Jesse's alive."

"Because you confessed your love for each other in a graveyard?"

"Exactly. So now I don't have to go anywhere near Paul. Except in lessons. And any other time I'm forced to go near him. But I still want to learn about my shifting powers and stuff and he's the only one who can teach me."

"Querida you cannot have these lessons with Slater. You said yourself you do not want to go anywhere near him. Stay away from him." Oh what a helpful comment from Jesse. Always making valuable contributions. Like I couldn't have guessed that was what he was going to say.

"I really want to learn about these powers I have. I'd rather stay as far away from Paul as I can though. I'll just have to learn from someone else."

"I can teach you, querida."

"Uh, right Mr I've-only-been-alive-for-two-days. What do you know?"

"I was experimenting yesterday. After I found out that I could still move things telekinetically. It's just like being a ghost. Only you are obviously of the living. I can still do all the same things, telekinesis, materialising, mind reading-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there. Mind reading? Since when could you do that? Have you been poking around in my head?"

"Don't worry querida, I don't read your mind...much (A/N: If you stare at the word 'much' for a long time it looks really weird...). It would be invading your privacy."

"What do you mean 'much'?"

"Could you guys shut up now and talk about this later?" Cee-Cee stopped our little thing before I had a chance to find out just when exactly Jesse had been reading my mind.

"Ok, fine. So we're finished. Your turn, why didn't you tell me that you guys were dating?"

"Uh, um, well..."

"You know what? Never mind. You look so cute together!"

That's when they started kissing each other in front of us. I said they looked cute, that doesn't mean I want to see them make out.

"Ewww! Gross!" Then I got an idea. "Fine, if you're going to do that, then so are we!"

Then it was like this big make out fest. Adam-and-Cee-Cee and me-and-Jesse. It probably would have looked quite strange to someone walking in. Good times, good times.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Just goes to show how short my chapters are. Next chapter Jesse's gonna start school! Heehee! But I really should write chapter 9 of Angel Face now 'cos I've been neglecting it. Hope you liked it, please R&R!_

_Luv from Lor-lor_


	3. Our Little Boy's All Grown Up And Going ...

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, diddly diddly dee! Although I think it's pretty obvious, this is a fanfiction, I mean duh!

**A/N: **_Chapter three! Yay! Apologies if anyone didn't notice chapter two, it's just there was an authors note there and I replaced it with the chapter so it didn't really show as an update. Thanks to anyone reading this and anyone who's reviewing. In fact I'm going to thank you lurvely reviewers now!_

_**Alenor: **Yes it is update time! Indeedy! Don't die! This is especially so you don't die, it could be messy, who would clean you up? Thanks for reviewing, here is a new chapter for you!_

_**Gatorchick007: **Don't get too excited! I nearly had a heart attack with all your capitals! Calm down, calm down! Thanks for your title suggestion, it's good but I was thinking of just not having a title, I think "Can't think of a title" is quite good really. Thanks for reviewing my little thingumy bob!_

_Hmm, that is it. But I think ppl didn't know it was here so sorry 'bout that!_

_Luv from Lor-lor_

* * *

I knew it would be interesting right from the start. I mean let's think about this shall we? Why would Jesse's first day at school be interesting? Well...

1) Jesse has never been to school before, well modern school. He doesn't have much of an idea of how it works. It's very different to what he's used to.

2) Jesse has just kind of appeared out of nowhere. But we had that pretty much figured with the 'he's an exchange student from Spain' thing. But it didn't exactly stop people going 'Since when did we have an exchange program?'

3) Jesse is the hottest friggin' guy like EVER! So naturally he was going to be surrounded by girls. Even if he does stick very faithfully to his girlfriend, who gets very jealous it turns out.

I'd arranged to meet Jesse outside the building, lucky him, he didn't have to move anywhere to get to school. Wish I could do that; I could sleep until about half an hour before homeroom and then quickly get ready. But then again, living practically in a school, not really my idea of fun.

Anyway so I just about managed to hop into the car before everyone left, well what else is new? I was so excited about Jesse coming to school I was bouncing up and down on my seat, getting weird looks from Doc and causing Dopey to go "What's up with you? Did you get to second base with your little boyfriend?" I would have punched him had he not been driving, but I decided I'd rather not crash. But I did tell him that Jesse was anything but little (not in that way you pervs! Eww), what I didn't tell him was that we had actually got to second base over the weekend. Like I was going to share that with him.

When we got to the mission I spotted Jesse right away, it wasn't exactly hard, I'll tell you why in a sec, and he looked like he was in need of some rescuing. He was quite literally surrounded in a swarm of girls, all of them trying to talk to him at once. I could see Cee (hehe, see Cee, hey Cee-Cee!) trying to get them to back off but to no avail (**A/N:** I like that word, avail!).

I ran up to the crowd, pushing my way through, earning a couple of "Hey!"s and a few "We saw him first!"s. I finally reached Jesse, he looked so helpless, the poor thing. But hot as ever, jeans that fit him in all the right place, navy blue t-shirt, leather jacket and a pair of Converse All Stars (**A/N:** I want some!).

The first thing Jesse said to me was "Susannah, save me!" He sounded really desperate, I don't blame him, it was a bit much for his first day, and he hadn't even got his schedule yet.

I knew just what to do though to save him. I pulled his head down and planted a huge kiss right on his lips. He kissed back immediately and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Mainly me though. I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, querida."

"Morning, Jesse."

I could hear everyone whispering, in fact some of them didn't even bother to whisper. It was all "_He's _dating _her_?" and stuff like that. Then in amongst all the bitter and twisted things coming from Debbie and Kelly etc. I heard "Woo! Go Suze!"

I scanned the crowd of people who had gathered (who knew me and Jesse were so interesting?) and finally spotted who had made the comment. I should have guessed. Adam. Who else?

Jesse put his arm around my waist and I had my hand in the back pocket of is jeans as we walked towards Adam and Cee-Cee. They looked so cute, Adam had his arms round Cee and she was practically glowing.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Cee said about us what I was thinking about them, "Nice save, Suze. You almost had a dead boyfriend there. Er...again."

"We look cute? What about you?" I narrowed my eyes at them, pretending to be suspicious.

"You are so weird."

"Suze! And the cowboy."

I turned round to see this huge slimey thing in front of me, all dripping with er...slime. Well, it was Paul but there's not much difference.

"Paul. How nice to see you again. Oh no wait, not nice, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yes! There's several actually, revolting, disgusting, puke-worthy, take your pick, there's plenty more."

He merely blinked at me. Well that was wasted. He could have reacted a bit more than that.

"So, de Silva, no longer a dead cowboy then? Just a cowboy."

"Slater," Jesse growled, not literally, but you get my gist, "If you know what's best for you you'll stay away from Susannah."

"Oh right, it's the whole 'come near her and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp' thing again. Been there, done that, got the broken nose. Several times."

I almost laughed at that. A little modified version of the 'been there, done that, got the t-shirt' thing. Then I remembered that I hate Paul more than anything in the world, even if he is a really good kisser. So needless to say, I did not laugh.

"Bye Paul." Was all I said before we all walked away. We went to get Jesse's schedule, he's a senior so we didn't have many classes together but we did have like two. (A/N: Do they mix the different grades sometimes? I wouldn't know, I have never been to the US so I don't have a clue but in this story they do, so there!)

We had our first lesson together, History. Mr Walden very nearly told Jesse to sit next to Paul, but then I rescued him by seating him next to me and making Adam sit next to Paul. He wasn't too happy as this made him as far away from Cee-Cee as possible. I noticed that Jesse actually paid attention to the lesson. I should have guessed he would, I would have liked to talk to him but he was buried in his work the whole time. But he made up for it by holding my hand under the table.

By lunch Jesse had a lot to talk about. He loves to learn, I knew that already from all the books he had read before he was alive, and he still reads those heavy books now. I think what he like best though was being a TA in one of the Spanish classes, the only thing he didn't like about it was that it just happened to be Brad's class.

I was having a great lunch with my two best friends and my boyfriend, despite the fact that everyone, well all the girls (and some boys seeing as the attention was being drawn away from them), was still whispering at Jesse and drooling over him (this was just the girls, there could've been a couple of guys in there but I wouldn't know). That is until Paul came along, for the second time that day; can't this guy leave me alone?

"Suzie, so will you be coming to your lesson tonight?" He sat down next to me, indicating that he wasn't just walking by.

"No." Did he really think I would come? I mean, duh, Jesse is alive. He can't touch him.

"Thought you might say that. And seeing as dead boy here is, well no longer dead boy you probably think I have no way to force you to come."

"Damn straight."

"Well you're wrong." Huh? "I happen to know another ghost, whom you are very close to. So close you have almost a father-daughter relationship. What am I saying almost? That's exactly your relationship with him."

This left me with my mouth hanging open, my jaw was practically on the floor. Surely not even Paul would stoop that low?

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would. See you tonight Suze, my house at seven."

And then he was gone. Leaving us all in a shocked silence. Adam was the first to speak.

"Uh, Suze? He didn't mean what I think he meant did he?"

"It depends what you think he meant."

"That, uh he was going to you know, um exorcise your dad."

"Yep, that's the one. He isn't seriously going to do it is he? He was just bluffing right?" Then I kinda burst into tears. Which is weird for me because I don't do it that often. Jesse wrapped his arms round me and comforted me.

"Shhh, querida. It's alright. Let's go and see Father Dominic about this." Jesse seems to think that everything can be solved by going to see Father Dom. The thing is though, half the time he's right.

So that's exactly what we did, we went to see Father D.

"Perhaps Susannah you can get him to move on by himself before then." Well that was a stupid thing to say.

"He hasn't moved on so far and you expect me to get him to go before seven tonight?"

I thought he had realised how stupid his idea had been but then he said, "Just try it Susannah." But he did give us the afternoon off, which was cool.

We went back to my house, I was kind of depressed, I mean if I couldn't get my dad to move on by seven tonight then he'd be exorcised. And no matter what happened I was never going to see him again.

I flopped down on my bed and Jesse sat down next to me. If I was going to be mediating my dad I'd have to call him. Before though he hardly ever came when I called him, so I was really hoping he'd come this time.

"Dad!" I called him in my mind, nothing. Perhaps I'd better do it out loud to make sure he hears me.

"Daddy! I need you!" Nada, zilch. "He's not coming, Jesse." I was going to start crying again, twice in one day, that is so not good.

That's when I noticed the piece of paper on the window seat. A got off the bed and picked it up, it was a note. From my dad. It read:

_Dear Susannah,_

_I wanted to say goodbye in person but I thought it might be easier if I slipped away quietly. I was here to watch over you but you have someone else to do that now (look after her Jesse or I might be forced to come back from the dead too). If you were wondering I do approve of Jesse and I'm sure your mum will like him too. Stay out of trouble, have a happy life. I love you very much._

_All my love,_

_Dad_

Needless to say I was crying after I'd finished reading. He'd left, without saying goodbye properly, I'm not sure if he was right, but maybe it is easier this way. I lay on my bed, crying, with Jesse's arms around me. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was the front door slamming and Sleepy, Dopey and Doc talking downstairs. Which meant soon I'd have to go downstairs and introduce Jesse to everyone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_There you go! It's not too long and it took a while but I have to give you something. I am really stuck on chapter 9 of Angel Face, but I'm going to try and work on it. Please review, I will be eternally grateful!_


	4. The Dinner

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me! They belong to Meg Cabot.

**A/N: **_Chapter four. Huh. I've given up on Angel Face for a while, I'm completely stuck on chapter nine so I writing this. I just noticed I have **23 **reviews, that's an average of...wait a sec while I get my calculator out...7.6666666 (lots more sixs) 7reviews per chapter, that's amazingly amazing. I lurve you and I haven't updated in a while cos of school but that has inspired me, so here you go my lovelys. Thanks to these people for reviewing:_

_**Pens in Potatoes: **I love it when Jesse's there to comfort Suze too, don't you wish Jesse was there to comfort you in your er...times of need? Thanks for reviewing again!_

_**Gatorchick007: **I just realised, are you in any way, shape or form related to James Bond? Cos that would be cool, but also kinda freaky seeing how he's not real and all. Anywho get as excited as you want, bounce up and down in your seat kind of excited if you like, only remember, don't die, it's not healthy. Thanks for reviewing! Yay!_

_**RayHaisa: **I think evil-ness could possibly be a word. I'd also like to see some more Paul evil-ness but I'm not too sure if Paul is evil, just a bit mean and not nice and oh wait a second, he is kinda evil...thanks for reviewing!_

_**- - - - - -: **I'm guessing you couldn't be bothered with a name, I forgive you, sometimes you just have to be lazy. Fluff will possibly be coming, wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Dreamingducky: **Quack! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I saw ducks at the zoo today...Yes it is sad, everyone make sad faces, say 'Poor Suze' and bring out the violins. Yes. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Hehe smiley face. It's very mysterious, makes me think 'What is his/her name? Are they more than just a smiley face?' I rock? Aww, thank you. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Alenor: **I'm glad you can breath, it's not exactly a healthy colour, blue. In answer to your question (hehe I sound like someone from Blue Peter or something) yes Suze's dad moved on by choice. Woohoo! Are you really normal? I hope not, and if so what is normal? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Ahhhh: **Yes it's sad, as I said before. But yes she does have Jesse so that's good! I am updating right now, just for you. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**SweetestReject: **Yay! Cute! I'm glad you love my story, I love your stories too! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Havana Luna: **I'm so glad you love my story, I love it too. Is it really the best? OMG thank you, I love you lots...in a non lesbian way of course. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Alyssa: **Yes Jesse is alive. Yes it is HOT, because Jesse is hot, but mine, hands off. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Acidic-Lover: **I love cute stuff. I'm glad you like the title, or were you being sarcastic? I love sarcasm, it may be the lowest form of whit but it's definitely the funniest. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Crikey, this is over a page and it's only the author's note. Oops. Hehe. Which is why I'm shutting up and giving you the story._

_Lots of luv from Lor-lor_

* * *

I reluctantly slipped out of Jesse's arms (well you'd be reluctant too, it was so warm and cosy) and walked over to the bathroom, leaving Jesse asleep on the bed. One look in the mirror told me that I wasn't exactly looking at my best, my eyes were red and puffy like little mouse eyes and my cheeks looked all shiny from where my tears had dried, not to mention my hair was all over the place, it looked like I had back combed it. I think I must have looked a lot like Frankenstein's wife, or possibly a zombie.

I washed my face with really cold water, just to wake me up a bit (**A/N: **_Is it just me or do any of you wake up more tired than when you went to sleep?_). I quickly grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair, looking in the mirror again I found that I looked absolutely...only slightly better than before. I figured that make up would help so I went back through to my room, seeing Jesse still asleep on my bed. I guess you would be a pretty heavy sleeper if you hadn't slept for 150 years. It makes sense. I applied my make up, helping my face go from the 'is that a man or a woman?' stage to 'wow, she could just about pass as a woman'. Well it was marginally better.

When I was done fixing my face I had to wake Jesse. It was so hard to do, partly because he looked so adorable, so peaceful just lying there, but mostly because he was a really heavy sleeper. Seriously, I almost had to resort to finding a foghorn. I tried gently shaking him first. Nothing. Nada. So then I whispered his name in his ear, still no reaction. I considered shouting at him but I didn't want to damage his perfect ears, my God I must be crazy, I'm saying he has perfect ears. So instead I hit him with a pillow. Well what would you have done? It was the only option, at least the only one that seemed sensible to me, never mind that in reality it was really childish. (**A/N: **_I just realised that in the first chapter Jesse said 'Is it be possible?' That's not even English, why didn't Word correct it? Stupid thing._)

Hitting Jesse with a pillow may not have seemed like the best option to you but at least it worked, very well in fact. Jesse shot straight upright, looking bewildered and a bit dazed.

"Susannah," a pause, "Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"You know what Jesse? I'm not sure." I replied, playing dumb.

"Do you know what I think, Susannah? I think you _did _just hit me with a pillow. And for that, you are going to pay." Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. And that was when he started tickling me. I shrieked with laughter, so not a Suze thing, you know shrieking, especially with laughter.

"Jesse, no, stop, _please_!" I managed to get out in between bouts of laughter. He finally stopped and that's when I realised that he'd some how ended up on top of me in the process.

"Hi Jesse." I squeaked out.

"Hello Susannah." What the hell were we on about? I was just pondering over this when Jesse lowered his head and covered my lips with his own.

We were almost into the heavy duty make out session stage when a shout came up the stairs, "Suze! Dinner's ready!"

Why are we always getting interrupted by dinner being ready? I had to resist the urge to shout back down the stairs, "I don't need dinner, thanks! I'm eating Jesse!" I thought that might be a bit forward, and could possibly offend Jesse and several other people, though so I held it back.

Jesse got off with me...I mean OF me, Jesse got off _of _me, and I grabbed his hand as we stood up and walked down the stairs together. I figured everyone was in the dining room as there was no one in the hallway, well people don't tend to hang out in the hallway but you never know. Sure enough everyone was in the dining room, just as I had suspected, I am so clever. As we walked in all talking that was going on stopped and everyone's heads turned towards us at the exact same time. It was pretty freaky actually, like majorly freaky.

"Um...hi?" That was about all I could manage, what with the whole freaky head turning thing.

"So, Susie," I swear Jesse was about to laugh when my mum called me that, I glared at him out of the corner of my eye (**A/N: **_Is that even possible?_), "Are you going to introduce us?" What's the point? You know who he his!

"Um...sure. Everyone, this is Jesse. Jesse this is my mum, Andy, Jake, Brad and David." I went around the table, introducing everyone one by one. Jesse let go of my hand and stepped forward to shake Andy's hand, and then my mum's...and then Jake's...and David's. He tried to shake Brad's hand too but he just ignored him, didn't even bother to say 'hi' or anything. How rude can you get?

"It's nice to finally meet you all." Finally? That made it sound like we'd be dating for ages and he'd been waiting forever. Way to go Jesse. I was almost mad, but then I realised that I had a wonderful, really, really, REALLY hot boyfriend who loved me and I decided to be at one with the world.

We sat down and the dinner was underway. And the questioning. Stuff like, "So Jesse, where do you live?", "So Jesse, where are your family?" and many more "So Jesse..."s. Jesse made most of it up, but there were parts of the truth in there. He said about his family's ranch etc. It was a very...interesting experience. Jesse seemed to get on well with Sleepy and Doc, although Brad was quite happy to continue with the whole 'must ignore Suze's boyfriend as much as possible' thing. All in all though it went pretty well.

When it came to dessert we skipped and went out together for ice-cream. I was generally at one with the world.

* * *

**A/N: **_I finally wrote the fourth chapter. Yay for me. Although I bet it will take me forever to write the fifth. I'm trying to telepathically will my brother to go online, he's in England right now and I just bought a webcam so I wanna talk to him on MSN with it. It's Christmas in like one and a half months or something! Yay! I'm already listening to Chrimbo songs! Is it just me or did October just whiz by? And September went SO slowly. Right, shutting up. Please R&R my lovely reviewers!_


End file.
